


One Love, Two Mouths

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Bucky what it’s like to kiss someone, and Bucky quickly realizes that it’d be easier to show him than try to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love, Two Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

“You’ve kissed people, right?”

The question had been unexpected. In fact, Steve speaking at all had been unexpected. He was usually pretty quiet during the early hours of the evening, which later spurred a conversation that lasted long into the night. But it was too early, so Bucky turned to him in confusion.

“What?”

Steve looked at him with big eyes. “You’ve kissed people.”

“Yes.”

“Many people?”

“Enough people.”

“What’s that like?”

“Kissing people?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky was once again reminded of Steve’s inexperience. He’d never locked lips with anyone, had never tasted anyone, had never felt his breath mingle with someone else’s. He’d never felt the tingling sensation of someone’s hands on him, the intense stares, the nervous exhales. He’d never got to lean in and explore and drink in the sweetness of someone’s tongue. He’d never even got to feel his teeth clash against someone else’s, which, although sometimes painful, was just as delightful.

Bucky cleared his throat, trying not to pity him. Steve hated to be pitied. “It’s… Well, it’s hard to explain.”

Steve was still looking at him with wide, curious eyes; a tint of pink dusting his cheeks. “Can you try?”

Bucky shifted where he was sitting on Steve’s bed, watching his friend on the other end of it. “It’s different. It’s not always like the books and movies and songs describe it. Sometimes it’s too wet because the person you’re kissing is using too much tongue. Sometimes it’s too dry because they’re only using their lips. Sometimes it’s awkward and boring. Sometimes it’s thrilling and exciting.” Bucky averted his gaze and leaned his head back against the wall. “I guess it all depends on your mood and the person you’re kissing.”

“But how does it feel to kiss someone?” Steve insisted, looking younger than he was. “How does it feel like to have your mouth against someone else’s?”

“Shit, Steve, it’s hard to explain if you haven’t experienced it.”

“I probably won’t ever experience it,” Steve mumbled, finally looking away.

“And why do you think that?”

“Have you seen me?”

“I have, and I repeat. Why do you think that?”

Steve let out an embarrassed laugh. “Thanks, Buck.”

Silence. Bucky couldn’t help but linger on the subject. Steve had never been kissed, and he longed to know what it felt like. That thought kept circling in his mind, until they had been sitting in silence for almost half an hour and Bucky was sure he’d glared a hole on the wall across the room.

“Do you want to try it?” he said eventually, his voice oddly loud in the quietness.

“Huh?” Steve asked, his head snapping toward him.

“Kissing. Do you want to try it?”

Steve frowned. “I do, but with whom is the question.”

“With me.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and Bucky had to fight back a blush. This was not the time to be silly.

“You...you’d do that for me?”

Bucky nodded, almost eagerly. “You’re my friend,” was his simple reply.

Steve was gaping at him for a brief moment, until he closed his mouth and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s do it.”

Bucky smiled, hoping it looked reassuring. “Don’t be nervous. Kissing can be platonic as well.” If he was trying to convince Steve or himself, he didn’t know.

Steve didn’t move, only stared at him somewhat blankly. Bucky blinked, and then promptly realized that he was waiting for him to make a move.

“Right. So.” Bucky scooted over to him. “The first thing that usually happens is that you move closer and look at each other, and then you sort of-” Bucky trailed off, reaching out slowly to place his hand on Steve’s chest. “Touch each other. Be gentle, and if the other person appears hesitant you should back off.”

Steve was more stoic than ever a she watched Bucky’s every move. “Sh-should I touch you back?”

“If you want to.”

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, then seemed to change his mind and went for the side of his neck instead, his thumb slowly stroking the sensitive skin. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” Bucky said, trying not to sound too breathless. “Now, let’s lean in and let our lips meet halfway.”

“Okay.” Steve’s mouth twitched as he followed Bucky’s instructions, his eyes flickering between Bucky’s eyes and lips.

And when they collided it took everything Bucky had not to sigh contently. If anything was like the movies described it, it was this. His first kiss with Steve.

Steve’s lips were dry, every movement uncertain. Bucky opened his mouth slowly and sucked on Steve’s lower lip gently, holding back a grin when Steve gave a surprised yelp. Then Steve opened his own mouth and their teeth met, briefly.

“You’re doing real good,” Bucky said as he pulled away, leaving Steve looking lost. “How are you feeling?”

“That was different,” Steve said. “But I liked it,” he added, sounding shy.

Bucky smiled. “Good. You want to try tongue?”

Steve nodded eagerly. “I’ve always wondered what it feels like,” he confessed.

Bucky responded by leaning in again, their mouths meeting and opening quickly this time. Bucky hadn’t expected Steve to move his own tongue, and was thus surprised to find it halfway into his mouth.

Steve tasted good. Not like Bucky had imagined, but he wasn’t disappointed. There was something very Steve-y about the sweetness.

Their mouths moved together, and Bucky noticed that Steve was a pretty good kisser for a newbie. Anyone who can make Bucky moan into their mouth was good.

Steve suddenly backed off. “Did I do something wrong?”

Bucky felt dizzy. “No, no, why would you think that?”

“You whined.”

“That was a moan, Steve. You moan when you like something.” Bucky tried to ignore his burning face.

“Oh.” A smirk found its way to Steve’s lips. “So you liked it, huh?”

Bucky shoved him lightly. “Shut it, punk. I had low expectations and you’re better than I expected.”

“Rude.”

“There’s not much else I can teach you. You seem to be a natural.”

Steve seemed disappointed, but Bucky couldn’t be sure. “Can we kiss one last time?”

Bucky was afraid that he’d rip Steve’s clothes off, but he agreed anyway. “Just a peck.”

Steve nodded. “Just a peck,” he promised.

A peck went by too quickly, and Bucky’s lips were tingling for the rest of the night. Steve seemed content, joking about how he’d be able to sweep every single gal off her feet now.

Bucky didn’t voice how he wished he wouldn’t.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said, his voice too loud in the silence of the room. It was way past midnight and way past their bedtime.

“Yeah?”

“You’re a good teacher.”

Bucky didn’t respond, only sighed quietly where he was lying by Steve’s side on the bed.

“In fact, you’re so good that I wouldn’t mind kissing only you for the rest of my life.”

Bucky turned to him, seeing only his outline in the dark. “Ditto,” he breathed out.

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

“Maybe we should start then. I feel like I’m in need of a second lesson.”

Bucky smiled and leaned in.


End file.
